


Commission Legend of Korra: Love from a past life

by ED3765



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bondage, Crotch Rope, F/F, Gag, Shibari, Suspended, ballgag, dildo, drugged, gagged, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A commissioned story focusing on some hot love for Korra and Asami!I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 28





	Commission Legend of Korra: Love from a past life

"This place is so beautiful Korra! I could never put it into words..." Asami gasped out in amazement as they were on their second day trip into the Spirit World. Upon bringing balance to the real world, the duo took a vacation to relax and bond as a newly formed couple. 

"I know right? It was a bit frightening when I first came here, but after a while I learned how this place works, I can find past people as well as learn all sorts of neat things!" Korra remarked happily. 

"Wow, but are you really sure it’s alright for me to be here?" Asami questioned as she felt like she was always being watched and not with pure intent. 

"Just stick close to me and you'll be fine, trust me," Korra assured her lover as they both smiled at each other. 

"I trust you," Asami said as they hiked their way up a small path and then up a large slope as they made their way up Hai-Riyo Peak. They soon walked upon a large open area, looking around and marveling at its size and beauty. 

"This is Hai-Riyo Peak! Amazing isn't it?" Korra said with Asami nodding her head. 

"Yeah, you said you rescued a bird around here?" she asked with Korra nodding her head. 

"Yep, I wonder if it still here and remembers me?" she said as they both heard a loud cry from above, seeing a Dragon bird coming towards them. "Oh hey! Speak of the devil, heeeey! Down here!" Korra cried out, however the Dragon bird zeroed in on Asami, soon flying towards them in a dangerous downward motion, which they both quickly realized. 

"Uhhh, Korra dear, I don't think it’s coming in peacefully!" Asami warned as Korra turned around. 

"Yeah, move!" she cried out as they began to run, soon coming across a pitfall trap which they soon fell down it. 

"Korra!" Asami cried out. 

"Asami!" Korra screamed as she attempted to use her Avatar powers to stop them, however darkness swallowed them both whole, knocking them out as they were carried far away by the spirits. 

\--------

"Ngn..." Korra groaned as she felt hot, bothered and strange as a muffled voice called out, becoming clearer by the second. 

"Korra! Korra! Wake up!" Asami cried out as Korra let out a very long groan. 

"Five more minutes..." she mumbled as she attempted to shift her sore body, but she felt great resistance to the point she let out a moan. "Gaah!" she cried out with a blushing face as her eyes opened up to finally feel a draft as she saw herself suspended upon a flowering meadow. "What?" 

"Oh, thank goodness, I was worried there for a moment..." A blushing Asami said as Korra glanced over at her confused before turning a brighter shade of red herself. 

"Asami? Where is your clothing?" Korra cried out. 

"Same place as yours I guess..." she said feeling a bit humiliated as Korra looked at herself, crying out. 

"Aaah! The hell?!" she cried out as they were both nude and left in a tight shibari suspending tie. Their bodies were left suspended in a horizontal way as the rope spread out from a large knot anchor over their backs which the rope bound their wrists and ankles together tightly. Wrapping around their knees and thighs very tightly, the same for their upper bodies. The rope wrapping around their arms and in-between and around their breasts, giving them no room to get free. "Who did this? How? When?!" 

"I don't know, but could you just cut the ropes already?" Asami begged with a soft gasp, the rope digging more into her body, making her feel aroused by the second. 

"R-Right..." Korra said, though her eyes were glued to Asami’s shibari bound body. The rope that dug and hugged her body seem to show off her curves better in ways that made Korra’s heart pound and her pussy become wet. 

"Korra!" Asami sharply said which snapped Korra wake. 

"Ack, s-sorry!" she said as she closed her eyes as she thought things over while taking a deep breath to calm her mind. “ _Alright, clearly water and earth bending would not help with us like this and fire is a bit too risky, that leaves…_ ” Korra thought as she settled on an air bending cut attack. Taking a deep breath, she blew some air at Asami, intending to sever the rope that connected them to the tree branches above, but no air attack came from her method. "What?" 

"Today Korra!" Asami begged as the rope was starting to dig into her pussy more thanks to the crotch rope that grew wet from Asami admiring Korra’s shibari bound body. 

"I’m... I'm trying!" she said falling back to plan B and attempted a small fire breath from her mouth, but like her air bending attempt, no fire came out. "What’s going on? I can't bend!" Korra cried out squirming out of frustration, but soon stopped as much like Asami, the crotch rope dug deeply into her pussy folds, making her gasp and blush. “Gaaah!” she moaned with a reddening face. 

"What do you mean you can't? Are you telling me we're trapped here?!" Asami cried out a bit frighten. 

"No, just until whoever comes-" Korra began to say which on cue a beautiful looking female appeared before them. Both captives were left speechless at her beauty which she was clad in a splendid green kimono without armor, reminding them of the Kyoshi Warriors of old. 

"Oh, thank goodness," Asami said being the first to find her voice. "Can you please untie us?" she asked though the female merely began to walk around them rather closely. 

"Ummm, please untie us?" Korra asked though what happened was the woman reaching out and groping both of Korra's breasts. "Mmmh!" Korra did her best to hold back her surprise moan, Asami gasping at the action. 

"Hey! Hands off!" Asami spoke for Korra, though gasped as she was fondled as well, though unlike Korra her fondling was more of a curious one. "Get your hands off of me!" 

"Yeah! Get away from her!" Korra demanded as the female began to pace around them once more, closely looking at them both. 

"UNTIE US!" they both shouted in growing anger, which as Korra was going to yell at her again, the woman silenced her with a deep and very passionate French kiss. 

"Mphpm?!" Korra cried out into the kiss with widen eyes, Asami looking on in awe and shock before a jealous scowl soon took over her expression. She began to open her mouth to scream at the female, however the female shot out her right hand and tightly held her mouth, silencing any cries she attempted. 

"Mmmghhnn..." Asami growled as she watched in growing raging jealously as she could make out the female's tongue swirling all around the inside of Korra's mouth, the Avatar seemingly unable to fight back as her mouth was violated. Before long the female soon pulled back, a long trail of drool appearing between their mouths as Korra coughed and gasped for air. 

"You don't remember, do you love?" the female finally spoke but in a sadden tone.

"Remember you? I think I would remember you!" Korra said given how forceful the woman was being. 

"Pity," she remarked softly that neither captive could hear her as she began to grasp something from within her kimono sleeves, allowing Asami to flex her sore jaw. 

"Look, just untie us and-" Korra began to say before a large and dark red ball gag was forced between her lips and jaw. "MMPHPMMM!" Korra cried out as the ball gag was far larger than anything she ever endured and instantly she began to drool as the belt ends were tighten behind her head. 

"Korra! Get that thing-" Asami began to shout before she was gagged the same, hers a dark blue ball gag in color as her jaw began to ache from the size of the ball. This caused drool to start to run down her nude body and drip from her breasts, much like Korra was experiencing. 

"Mmphphp hrhr nrnrmrmph!" they both grunted and squirmed some more, the kimono maiden now encircling them once more but this time pulled out a small bottle from her robe, pouring out a clear and oily like substance from it onto her hands. 

"Mphpmm?" Korra eyed the liquid curiously, soon being groped and fondled by their captor with her hand covered by the stuff. Asami getting the same experience as she recognized it as an oil laced with aphrodisiac. 

"Mmphpmmmm!" they both moaned, instantly becoming hot and bothered as they squirmed a bit more into their bindings. 

"There we go..." their captor muttered as she coated their bodies in the shiny liquid, the drug seeping into their skins and began to affect their minds. 

“Mmmnnnnmmmm…” they both moaned out, as they felt their bodies start to tingle. 

"Now then, I am Aya, former lover and confidant to Avatar Kyoshi." 

"Mphphm?!" Korra gasped quickly realizing what was going on, while Asami felt a bit jealous for some reason. 

"I am overjoyed seeing you again Avatar, your reincarnation truly picked a wonderful body to inhabit..." she said while caressing Korra's face, making her blush deeply while Asami looked on glaring. 

"Mphphpm hghgm!" Korra cried out, wanting to talk as Aya laid her index finger on her ball gag. 

"Shhhh, on our last night, my beloved imparted onto me the knowledge on how I can make you remember me should we meet like this and I'm willing to allow your new lover to partake as well," she said glancing at Asami who wish she could lay her hands on the spirit. 

"Mmphprhrpm!" Korra protested again but Aya merely drew away. 

"I am sadden that you have forgotten the nights that we spent together, but I will help you remember, now enjoy your bindings, the coming days will be long and very enduring," she assured the two while walking away, leaving them to slowly be over taken by the aphrodisiac which drove them mad with lust until they simply passed out. 

\--------

"Mphphpm?" they both moaned sometime later, both having passed out as the drug that covered their bodies made them both squirm and moan for any human touch and eventually passed out from it all thanks to the nagging crotch ropes. Now as they woke up, they saw their bondage ties had changed which now was bringing them closer than ever. 

Asami was still suspended from the air, her arms locked behind her back with lots of rope wrapping thickly around her chest as her knees and legs were bent backwards and upwards that her wrists were tied to her feet. 

Korra rested behind her, her arms wrapped around her ankles and tied to them, an extreme amount of rope wrapped around in a shibari fashion around her chest and body and leading upwards to the branches above. Her legs slanting to both sides with rope leading down from her chest to her bound thighs, with rope wrapping around her shins and further down around her ankles to her toes to complete the tie. 

"Mphphpmm!" they both cried out as they squirmed and struggled against one another, quickly finding out all their rope bonds were connected with one extremely long strand of rope. "Mhrhr ngng hrmrph!" they moaned and grunted, trying to find some way of getting free, though their captor Aya soon approached, once more coating her hands in the drugged oil. 

"Are you enjoying my bondage? This tie is just the start of my plans for you..." she assured them as she began to rub the oil all over their bodies from the tips of their toes up to their face cheeks. 

"Mmphpmmm!" they both moaned out weakly, the strong tingling sensation quickly over taking them.

"I will allow you both to enjoy the sensation of the drug, then we will have our fun..." she assured them while walking away once more, Korra feeling helpless and horny as Asami's mind began to flood with naughty thoughts as her pussy became extremely wet. At this point she was wishing someone would pleasure her as they both endured their maddening thoughts before passing out once more. 

\--------

"MMMMMMMMMMMM!" both females screamed out with all their pleasure, Aya going to town on them as she strapped a dildo to Korra, and then forcing the two into an extreme bondage position. 

"Enjoying it?" Aya questioned as Korra was placed into a kneeling stance, Asami placed over her in a curling position so her pussy plunged into the dildo. 

Their bondage started at the ball gag as Asami's head crane upward into Korra's gag, rope binding her upper body the same with more around her waist that wrapped around Korra's bent thighs and middle shins. More rope wrapping around Asami's butt and upper thighs that wrapped around Kora's waist and upper thighs and to her ankles. Asami's legs jetting upward along Korra's strung up arms, rope wrapping between her legs to her arms with Asami's ankles tied to Korra's wrists with rope extending up to the tree. 

"Mghg! Mgmg! Mgmg!" Korra grunted out as she moved her hips, getting a thrill of seeing Asami pleasured who stared up at Korra with glazed eyes. 

"MMMMMMMM!" Asami cried out as she was into her fifth orgasm from the bondage tie. 

"Yes, oh yes, it reminds me of nice nights..." Aya remarked as she and Avatar Kyoshi would have many extreme nights like this. 

"MMMM!" Korra screamed out a bit mindlessly, wanting nothing more to feel a dildo in her pussy. 

"Ahhh, my beloved, I can feel your need, but wait a bit longer and pleasure your so-called lover..." Aya ordered her as Korra mindlessly kept thrusting into Asami, making her endure another orgasm. 

\----------

"Payback, right Asami?" Aya remarked as she changed up the duo's bondage positions, she had Korra standing up with Asami laying on her back as if carrying her. Asami's ankles tied around Korra's knees, rope binding Korra's upper thighs and ankles with rope wrapping around both their butts to keep them join together as Asami humped her roughly from behind. 

"Mmrphrpm!" Korra cried out as she squirmed and struggled, their upper bodies tied together with their arms overlapping each other and tied together with rope as this allowed Asami to fondle Korra's breasts with rope wrapping around both their upper chests and lower chests. "Mmmphpmm!" Korra cried out as Asami was going to town on her. 

"Ahhhh, such passionate love, just like we used to have..." Aya moaned at the sight as she ran her hands over her own body, no longer able to take it she began to disrobe to reveal her own upper body shibari chest tie, rope wrapping tightly between her breasts and crisscrossing down her belly leading to a tight crotch rope tie. "Come to me Avatar..." she said getting in front of Korra who still had her dildo on. 

"Mmphpmmm!" Korra cried out as her mind was too filled with ecstasy to endure it all as she instinctively began to hump the dildo into Aya's pussy upon her parting her own crotch rope. 

"Yesss!" Aya moaned joyfully and blissfully as she began to grind herself against Korra, the combine pair of Korra and Asami's hands fondling both Aya and Korra, making the trio moan in unison. "Aaaahh! Just a bit more!" Aya cried out as it didn't take much before her and Korra orgasm together in bliss. 

"MMMMPHPMM!" Korra cried out as Asami gave a bit of a crazed gag cry, wanting to orgasm herself. 

"Don't worry, I won't forget you..." Aya assured her as she began to reach around and managed to reach Asami's pussy and began to finger her as she began to thrust her dildo into Korra's pussy which in turn made her grind hard into Aya. "Gaaaaah!" Aya moaned, loving the connected fucking that was going on as the trio kept the motion going, becoming harder and harder with each passing second. 

"MMMMMM!" the trio moaned, even Aya keeping her mouth closed to not let her slutty moans out as thier movenet kept increasing in pace more and more till finally they all orgasm as a unison trio. 

"Wonderful...." Aya moaned dropping to her knees in bliss as Asami kept fucking Korra and kept at this till their next tie was prepared. 

\---------

"Mrmrhrm! Mrmrhrm! Hrhrhr! Rrrmrmh!" both Korra and Asami cried out as they were both tied to the back of two closely placed tree stumps, their crotches forced together as Aya made them grind their pussies together by force. "Mmrrmrmrm!" they cried out as they orgasm as Aya placed another nipple clamp over their harden nipples, they pointed out so straight they took a few which she also placed some on their breasts as well. 

"Mrprhmmm, mrmrrphmmmm..." both females panted weakly as they kept on grinding their pussies, their legs overlapping each other's bodies. Lots of rope in a shibari fashion keeping them bound as they felt extreme but pleasurable pain from their breasts which Aya fondled both to make the pinching sensation increase. 

"You two are taking so well to this, it warms my heart..." Aya remarked as though it seem like hours, mere paragraphs on a piece of paper, but it had been weeks she had the duo before her endure their sexual bondage. The aphrodisiac still increasing what they felt, the sexual lust and determination for endless sex was driven from their own desires alone. "Ahh, it takes me back..." Aya remarked as she had a memory flashback. 

She remembered being suspend upside down with lots of rope, a thickly knotted cloth gag keeping her quiet as Avatar Kyoshi approached her, slowly undressing to reveal a double-sided dildo, something of her creation. The Avatar using her advance bending moves to twist herself upward and upside down to start pleasuring Aya, leading to a long night between them. 

"Can you still not recall me love?" Aya asked heartfully at Korra who moaned mindlessly who began to orgasm once more. "Ahh, this is simply not working, plan B, the same thing I did to my beloved Avatar, which the result split an island into two..." she smirked as she placed the two into their final bondage position. 

\-----

"MMMRPM!" both Korra and Asami cried out as they were both suspended upside down in an extreme shibari tie. A double sided dildo was inserted between them and despite their efforts to make the other orgasm with their constant humping, Aya used her bending on the special dildo to ensure after a few moments of humping, the dildo would move in a way that would orgasm denial them. 

"Heheh, do your best, but it is not happening, yet," Aya assured the duo as she had been at this for well over a day now, both females losing their minds as they wanted to orgasm madly. "Come on, grind a bit harder," Aya cooed as both females cried out softly as their minds had gone blank for the need to orgasm. 

"MMMMPHRRM!" Korra screamed out as she began to feel something well up within her, a power that she began to lust for. 

"MMMRMRMRMM!" Asami screamed out, wanting to feel her body shudder and her the cries of her lover in orgasm. 

"I think we are growing near, let’s make this good!" Aya said as she finally began to allow the dildo to pleasure both females, Korra humping it like a mad demon as Asami did her best to get her own satisfaction out of it. 

"MMMMMMRMMR!" Korra screamed out as her eyes and body began to glow lightly. 

"Yes, it’s here!" Aya cried out as it took a few more pushes before Korra had her Avatar State orgasm, a bright light pouring out of her along with a mighty scream. 

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNN!" Korra cried out as everything was covered in a bright white, which also pleased Aya just as much. 

\--------

"I...I remember, Aya, everything, the nights, the clothing, the orgasms...." Korra muttered as and Asami laid before Aya, now clothed again and panting lightly as the massive orgasm Avatar release seem to stabilize them both for now. 

"Excellent, to be remembered is a true release," Aya said walking over to Korra and began to kiss her deeply once more, which Korra began to kiss back just how Kyoshi would. "Still the same great kisser," she remarked pulling away. 

"And you the teaser..." Korra remarked as Aya would often leave her past life in constant tease and denial on their large soft bed. 

"Korra..." Asami remarked feeling like she was being removed. 

"Hehe, don't worry, my heart still beats for you,” Korra said grasping her hand lovingly. 

"I would not tear you two apart," Aya said starting to walk away. "Though if you wish to know pleasure once more and get those Chasity Belts removed, return to me in one month, for your next training," Aya said soon vanishing into a nearby mist. 

"What?" both Korra and Asami cried out, grasping their crotches and groaned. 

"Just great, again?" Asami muttered. 

"I don't know, she might let me fuck you some more in a wild motion," Korra smirked. 

"Heh, it's a date then..." Asami said as the two wanted to walk off but would spend a good day resting on the spot, their bodies far too drain and sore to endure anything more. 

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned story focusing on some hot love for Korra and Asami! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
